


To Protect Means To Love

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2O Delirious - Fandom, Ohmwrecker - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Friendship, Gamers, Gaming engineer, Hurt, Library, Lonliness, Love, Pain, Romance, YouTubers - Freeform, rich guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: It's been a year since Jenna left her old life and moved places to learn to be happy again. It's hard to move on from her pain and deceit caused by her first ever true love. All that changes when she meets Ryan or Ohm, a gaming engineer, who changes her life. Jenna tries to learn how to be happy again and how to fight her demons and Ryan is going to be there every step of the way.





	To Protect Means To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Trailer: https://youtu.be/Hc8wqH5TQyo
> 
> I take trailer requests.

"Are you sure you don't want to claim Jenna? You could get thousands-"

 

"I don't care. I don't care about money. The world isn't about money. And besides I don't want his lies or his filthy money. He and his real wife can keep it. Just give me a divorce and put his two timing lying ass behind bars!" Jenna eventually screamed and broke down in front of her lawyer. Obviously, she couldn't understand the utter pain and betrayal her client was going through right now. It seemed that everyone was happy but her. 

 

It had been a long time since the past had altered Jenna's life. She moved away from her old home town and moved much more far away. She didn't need to stay and be reminded of her misfortune everyday. Wherever she looked or went, constant reminders of the way she was played. And so slyly at that. How could she have been so blind and so oblivious. It was all so obvious, apparently to everyone but her. 

 

Jenna was now twenty two years old. She was a divorced woman living in the state of Chicago, alone, in a small apartment. She had no family, no relatives or friends. Because she was an orphan in high school, nobody wanted to know her. Just a basic wallflower she was. Jenna was the kid that no one wanted on their team and if they did, she was last pick. The whereabouts of her parents are unknown. She didn't know whether they died or abandoned her. All Jenna knows is the life of being moved to one care home to another. In which none she was adopted. 

 

She's always been lonely and facing the world alone. Up until now, Jenna has had so much courage to stand up alone against the world. Not many can handle it and find their way out. The thought of suicide scared her. The pain of feeling yourself slip away and the afterlife. Was there really one? She didn't know and didn't want to find out just yet. 

 

Jenna made her home here now. Her source of income was working in a dress shop, encountering women everyday who were almost ready to make their lives become fairytales. Her job wasn't exactly karma in her eyes, Jenna never did anyone wrong, well she never tried to. Maybe this job was a wake up call. Not everyone was allowed to be happy in life...maybe. 

 

She couldn't exactly decline the job. It was well paying and easy to do. The job required her to take measurements and send dress templates for tailoring. And whatever dresses were new, just hang those up on either mannequins or rails. But everyone who worked there was in a committed relationship. So when jokes were made, she was left out. Maybe she would be able to relate on another level but it's not the same. She doesn't have a man anymore. That kind of pain, she would never wish upon her worst enemy. 

 

It wasn't so bad living alone in Chicago. She did make one friend. Well, she wasn't sure if they were friends yet. He was called Bryce. A jolly twenty four year old ginger male. They met when Jenna went to the local library. In her spare time she liked to read and design her own dresses. It was a passion almost. She loved to design dresses and if she felt confident, maybe she could pass these on and get them made for real and sold to the world. 

 

As Jenna was parading the fiction section, she bumped into the male when her eyes were fixated on the current book she was holding. And just like almost all cliché romance movies, the book fell out of her hands. 

 

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, let me get that for you." He says and bends over to pick up the book. "Here, sorry." He smiled ever so brightly at Jenna. She could see his pearly whites shine and glow. His toothy smile had to be his biggest trait, the more noticeable. "Thank you, I uh didn't mean to drop it." Jenna replies awkwardly, realising her reply was indeed...awkward. 

 

"Nah, it's okay. I should have watched where I was going, I was actually in a rush." He says. Jenna nods. "Well I'm sorry for keeping you. I should have watched where I was going." 

 

The conversation was so stale and awkward, Bryce was stood scratching the back of his head and Jenna was just looking down at the ground, at her shoes.

 

"So you must be new here right?" She asks, nodding her head ever so slowly. "To this library?" He asks. "No, I just popped in after a long while. Usually I'm here but not as frequent this time around. What about you?" Bryce returns the question. "I'm here everyday, take a book to read like almost all the time. Not that I don't have a life or anything." She blurts in to make it sound like she wasn't a loser. 

 

Bryce chuckles at her demeanour. 

 

"I didn't think you were." He says and smiles again. "I'm Bryce Mcquaid, nice to meet you." The red head says and pulls his hand out for Jenna to shake. "I'm Jenna." She replied and took his hand to shake. 

 

"Just Jenna?" 

 

"Yep. I'm just Jenna." She smiles, not wanting to give her last name away. "Well nice to meet you, I'd like to see you again if you don't mind. You seem cool." He says and his phone begins to ring. "That would be cool." Jenna replies.

 

"Hello? Yeah I'm on my way, I'm leaving right now." Bryce says over the phone and mouthed a 'I'll see you around' and left. 

 

So it's been three days since that encounter and Jenna never ran back into him at the library. Who knows why? Maybe it was just another friendship that wasn't bound  to happen. Or maybe it was just an on the spot kind of thing. Jenna shrugged it off anyway. She wasn't exactly craving for any kind of attention anyway. 

 

As it was a new day, she decided the head off to the library to return five of her books and to take out a few others. Amongst them was design and the rest were fiction. She was a sucker for a love story but always asked herself why they never existed in real life. What did the characters in these books have that she didn't? Why were they always blessed with everything? Maybe she was thinking too much into it. It's just a book at the end of the day. It's not real. 

 

As Jenna made her way to the library, she glanced over to the glass walls of the buildings and caught sight of a semi larger poster hung on the wall. She smiled. 

 

'Just Jenna, it's Bryce Mcquaid from three days ago. I never got your number but here is mine. I'd love to hear from you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Please show support and spread the love :D


End file.
